Jello
by loveableneko
Summary: Quatre and Trowa have some fun with the dessert that they made for each other 3x4


Jello part 1/2  
  
warnings- PWP, lemon, yaoi, 3x4, bondage, OOC, using food..I think that's it...  
  
ok I don't own the gundam boys...etc.. so don't sue me..also I don't own the product jello either...ok on with the fic...  
  
Quatre was making desert. He wanted to surprised Trowa with a fantastic desert, but all he could make was jello. So Quatre decided to make lemon jello.  
  
"Quatre you sure you don't need any help in there?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive. Damn it," Quatre said.  
  
Trowa heard a few dishes break. He felt sorry for Quatre, he was trying his best to impress him. Trowa went into the kitchen, he found Quatre cleaning up.  
  
"Your finished already?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah just need to wait for it to cool," Quatre said pushing Trowa out of the kitchen.  
  
Trowa took hold of Quatre, and pushed him down on the couch.  
  
"Trowa what are you doing?" Quatre asked struggling.  
  
"Passing time," Trowa said smirking.  
  
"Trowa now? Can't it wait?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No, I'm so hard. I want you right now," Trowa said smiling.  
  
"Not now Trowa, I'm not in the mood," Quatre said pushing Trowa away.  
  
"What's wrong with you Quatre? I've never seen you like this before," Trowa asked.  
  
"I just don't feel like it right now, please Trowa the desert should be almost ready now," Quatre said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Fine, I'll be upstairs," Trowa pouted before stomping all the way up the stairs, then slamming the door shut.  
  
Quatre checked on the jello, it was ready. So he brought two bowls, and spoons upstairs, knocking on the door.  
  
"Trowa, can I come in?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yeah," Trowa answered.  
  
Quatre opened the door, he placed the jello down with the bowls. Trowa pounced on Quatre making him fall on the bed. Trowa smirked, reaching for the cuffs, he bonded Quatre to the bed.  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre said surprised.  
  
Trowa looked over at what Quatre had brought up for them.  
  
"Mmmmmm, jello. This is going to be quiet interesting."  
  
"Trowa, fine we'll do it your way. Now let me out of the cuffs," Quatre demanded.  
  
"No! Not this time love, you see I want you for desert," Trowa said licking his lips.  
  
Quatre pulled on the cuffs that held him in place. Trowa watched his beautiful angel struggle, he love every minute of it. Trowa went back over to Quatre, crawling back on top of him.  
  
"Trowa, please let me go," Quatre pleaded.  
  
Trowa shock his head, he bent his head down, nipping at Quatre's neck.  
  
"Please Trowa, you know what happened last time we made love," Quatre added in.  
  
"Yes, we broke the bed. So why should that matter?" Trowa asked.  
  
Trowa captured Quatre lips in a desperate kiss, his hands roaming up Quatre chest, removing the shirt. Trowa pulled the shirt off. Trowa went over, and brought the jello over.  
  
"You know Quatre, I never wanted to make love to you, more than I do right now," Trowa said softly.  
  
Trowa took some of the jello from the bowl, he placed it on Quatre's chest.  
  
"Ahhhhh, that's really cold." Quatre said.  
  
Trowa smiled, he rubbed the jello all over Quatre's chest making him smell like lemons. Quatre could feel Trowa's erection pressing into his thigh, he could also feel his own hardness. Quatre pulled again on the cuffs.  
  
"T...Trowa your going to make me lose my control," Quatre said.  
  
"That's what I want," Trowa said in a sedusive voice.  
  
He ran his tongue down Quatre's chest licking up the jello, making his way to Quatre's pink nipple. He licked it lightly before taking the sensitive skin in his mouth. Running his tongue around the nub, making it hard. Doing the same to the other one. Trowa running his slippery fingers down Quatre's sides. Quatre started to whimper. Trowa could feel himself becoming harder. Quatre control finally slipped, and let out a moan. Trowa smiled, running his hand up to Quatre's chest. Quatre took his hands moved them to Trowa's face. He moved Trowa's face closer to his, taking one of his hands, running his fingers along the bottom lip. Trowa opened his mouth letting the soft digit in. Quatre purred softly. He moved the finger around Trowa's mouth, playing with his tongue a little bit. He removed it.  
  
"Now your playing it my way Quatre," Trowa whispered.  
  
"Why do you always get the top?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Don't know, because you never ask," Trowa said smirking.  
  
Quatre sighed before giving Trowa a bruising kiss. Trowa responded with just as much force as Quatre. Quatre tried to move his hands down to relieve Trowa of his needs, but the cuffs prevented him from doing that.  
  
"Trowa please release me from the cuffs," Quatre begged.  
  
"No love, I want you to enjoy the night," Trowa said softly.  
  
"Trowa, why do you have to be so stubborn?" Quatre asked.  
  
Trowa just smiled down at Quatre, looking into his blue eyes. Quatre smirked at Trowa before grabbing him with his legs.  
  
'Hey you forgot to tie my legs up," Quatre giggled out.  
  
"Maybe I don't want your legs tied," Trowa said.  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Shhh, now don't say anything else now, my little angel," Trowa said in a soothing voice.  
  
Quatre again was fighting against the cuffs. Trowa took more of the jello, and rubbed it down to Quatre stomach. He took his hand licking the digits slowly, letting his tongue rub against them, Quatre couldn't take much more, and it was showing too.  
  
"Trowa please stop," Quatre pleaded to the taller boy on top of him.  
  
Trowa stopped licking his lips, he again ran his tongue down Quatre now lemon favoured chest. Running his tongue sown to the beginning of Quatre's pants. Quatre was making soft whimpering noises. Trowa ran his hand softly over Quatre's pants, feeling Quatre's erection through the fabric, all Quatre could do was moan, and pull on the cuffs. Trowa slowly went to the button that held Quatre's pants on, his fingers slowly creeping up. He got to the button, and undid it. using his teeth to pull down the zipper, doing it very slowly. He pulled down Quatre's pants, and underwear as well, leaving his little angel total exposed. Quatre looked up at Trowa who was smiling.  
  
Now the real fun begins," Trowa said in a sedesive voice.  
  
TBC?  
  
well what do you think..should I post part 2 or not... sorry about my other fics..I promise to have them up ASAP..ok....^_^  
  
Jello part 2/2  
  
warnings- PWP, lemon, yaoi, 3x4, bondage, OOC, using food..I think that's it...  
  
Quatre's eyes widened when Trowa said that. Trowa smiled slyly, and began to kiss Quatre's inner thighs, moving up slowly, just to make his little angel want him even more. He stopped his kissing, and started to suck gently at Quatre's inner thighs. This was something that made Quatre giggle a little. He had told Trowa once that he was very ticklish, ever since then Trowa has tickled him to death. Quatre came back to reality when he felt Trowa putting more of the jello on him. He started to coat Quatre's legs, moving up more stopping just before he reached Quatre cock. This made Quatre whimper with desire. He felt Trowa getting off him. He went to the door.  
  
"You stay there angel. I'll be right back, with a surprise," Trowa smiled before opening the door, and walking down the stairs.  
  
Trowa made his way to the kitchen he went into the fridge, he took a can that said whipping cream he closed the fridge, and made his way back upstairs. Trowa shook the can a few times before opening the door. Quatre's eyes were closed. Trowa walked back over to Quatre, swinging his legs overs so he sat on Quatre's legs, not putting too much weight on him. Trowa took some of the whipping cream, and put it on Quatre. Quatre's eyes flew open when he felt the cool cream in his chest, he looked at the cream on his chest.  
  
"Trowa, you now using whip cream," Quatre said sighing.  
  
"Yes, it goes good with jello," Trowa said.  
  
Trowa took some of the cream from Quatre's chest, and put some on his nose.  
  
"You look cute now," Trowa giggled.  
  
"Very funny Trowa," Quatre said.  
  
Trowa took more of the cream, and placed some on Quatre's lips, he then bent down capturing Quatre's lips with his own, opening his mouth. Quatre thought it was a little weird, the taste of Trowa, and the whip cream were both sweet, but Trowa was sweeter. Trowa started to feel himself slip a bit, then he remembered that he had put jello on Quatre's legs. Boy he messed that up. He broke the kiss, Quatre panting a little, he rubbed his own erection against Trowa's. Quatre really started to fight the cuffs. Trowa distracted him by kissing his chest, as well as licking away the whip cream. Once Trowa had cleaned away the cream on Quatre's chest he went down to his legs licking up all of jello. Once he thought he got all of the jello off of Quatre he took ahold of Quatre's hips, finally he gave what Quatre wanted. He blew at the tip a couple of times, Quatre could feel himself begin to tremble a little. Quatre gasped when he felt the warmth of Trowa's mouth against his throbbing cock. Trowa sucked gently for a bit not wanting Quatre to reach his pinnacle. Trowa took a bit more of Quatre's length in his mouth. Quatre wanted to touch Trowa, but the cuffs prevented him from doing so, he hated the cuffs so much. Trowa ran his tongue down Quatre's length, he loosened his hold on Quatre's hips, hoping Quatre would notice, but he didn't. Quatre was too busy fighting the cuffs. Trowa stopped, removing Quatre's length from his mouth, he saw Quatre fighting the cuffs, he loved to see him fight, but he decided to remove the cuffs from Quatre's wrists.  
  
"I'm sorry angel. I hope this makes you feel better." Trowa said softly.  
  
Quatre opened his eyes, He held his wrist, rubbing it a bit, they were a little red.  
  
"Thanks Trowa," Quatre said.  
  
Quatre kissed Trowa softly on the lips. Roaming his hand up Trowa's turtleneck. He began to remove the tight shirt, he help Trowa take it off. Then feeling Trowa's muscular chest the firmness of it. Trowa could feel Quatre's erection pressing into him. He had forgotten that he still didn't finish Quatre yet. Trowa pushed Quatre down lightly, he started to move his soft fingertips down Quatre's chest, travelling down further till they reached Quatre's hips. Quatre bucked his hips up, telling Trowa to hurry up. Trowa went over, and rubbed one of his hands with jello. He wrapped his hand around Quatre's cock, and began to pump it slowly. Quatre's whimpers started up again. At the same time Trowa's jello lubricated finger brushed against one of Quatre's butt cheeks, slowly Trowa inserted on of his fingers into Quatre's tight heat. Quatre was very tense, Trowa went in deeper before pulling it out again.  
  
"You've got to relax Quatre," Trowa said softly into his lovers ear.  
  
He removed his hand from Quatre's erection, once again he took it into his mouth, he thought by doing this Quatre would relax a bit. Quatre whimpers were turning into softly moaning. Trowa took in more if Quatre length into his mouth he could feel that Quatre was really close. Quatre shivered violently before releasing his seed into Trowa's mouth. Trowa swallowing the warm liquid.  
  
"You taste very sweet, you know that," Trowa said.  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa, he smiled then started to pant lightly. Trowa smiled back, he reinserted one of his fingers into Quatre, he could tell that Quatre was not as tense as before. Taking a second finger stretching Quatre as best as he could.  
  
Last time they made love, we hadn't prepared Quatre enough, and ended up hurting his angel. He felt bad after that, but Quatre who's heart was so kind, didn't mind, Even though Trowa could tell that he was lying.  
  
Trowa inserted his third finger into Quatre, moving in deeper, then Quatre gasped. Trowa had found his sweet spot. Smiling as he did it again. Quatre's vision because blurry, his eyes were all full of lust. His pleasure rose every time Trowa hit that spot. Quatre bucked up wanting Trowa to stop the torture, and make love to him before he went mad.  
  
Feeling that he had prepared Quatre as best as he could, he quickly slipped out of his tight jeans. Throwing them carelessly across the room. gong back over to the bowl of jello, and rubbing more of the cool desert all over his erected cock. Trowa didn't want to hurt Quatre again, slowly he positioned himself at Quatre's entrance, then pushing into his tight heat. Quatre gripped the bed sheets tightly, it hurt a bit, but not as much as last time. Once Trowa was fully inside Quatre he stopped, letting Quatre get use to his size. Trowa pulled out before pushing back in. He bent down, and began to kiss Quatre passionalty. His tongue dueling with Quatre's. Trowa's arms were entangled with Quatre's, Trowa began to thrust in faster, Quatre broke the kiss, and moaned out loud. Trowa had once again found Quatre's sweet spot. Quatre started to meet each of Trowa's thrusts, both of their arms roaming around each other's bodies. Panting heavily as Trowa felt himself reaching his limit. Trowa started to moan just as loud as Quatre did. Trowa couldn't hold back anymore, he moaned out loud before releasing his seed into Quatre's depths. Both boys breathless, and panting heavily. Quatre smiled very weakly at Trowa.  
  
"Hey..you know what...this time we didn't...break....the...bed," Quatre managed to say  
  
"Yeah..your...right.," Trowa said  
  
"So how did you like you desert?" Quatre asked.  
  
"It was very lemony," Trowa said smiling.  
  
The End  
  
ok did that suck big time or was it good? 


End file.
